Lightsaber
A '''lightsaber '''was an energy weapon, which consisted of a polished metal hilt that projects a brightly lit energy blade. It was mainly used as a melee weapon and to deflect projectiles. A Lightsaber is a Jedi's main weapon and ally. Notable Lightsabers Kanan's Lightsaber When Kanan was forced to keep his Jedi identity hidden, he had to conceal his lightsaber in a draw where it remained for fifteen years, until Ezra found it. Kanan's lightsaber was specially modified to split into two pieces and reattach for easy concealment. Ezra's Lightsaber When Ezra found a light saber crystal, in the Jedi Temple, he used parts found from his fellow Rebels. Unlike a traditional lightsaber, it had a built in pistol from Sabine and a power cell from Chopper and an energy gate. The Inquisitor's Lightsaber The Empire's Inquisitor uses a double-bladed rotating lightsaber, which is designed to end battles quickly, efficiently, and with a minimum of effort. The Inquisitor's lightsaber is equipped with several modes, such as the crescent-mode that keeps it single-bladed. There is also a disc-mode where a second blade is drawn, during so both blades can rotate across the disc. Its unique design serves to unnerve the Inquisitor's enemies, particularly among the Jedi he hunts. Rowan's Lightsaber Rowan stole Naare's lightsaber and the color is blue in Lego Star Wars: The Regulars. Zack's Lightsabers Ashley's Lightsaber In Like Mother, Love Son, Mordecai gives a lightsaber to Ashley. Because, Zack has Foreunner weapons. Darwin's Lightsaber In "We Bare Regular Bears", He gave a lightsaber to Darwin. Louise's Lightsaber In "We Bare Regular Bears", He gave a lightsaber to Louise. Nicole's Lightsaber In "Fighter Fly 2, Mordecai gives a gift to Nicole called the Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses. Nate's Lightsaber Homer's Lightsaber Gauntlet Margaret's Lightsaber In "Fighter Flight 4", Mordecai gave Margaret a Lightsaber along with the Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses. Eileen's Lightsaber In "That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors!", He gave her a Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses. That was a Valentine's gift. Gallery Irken Lightsaber by JediMSieer.png|Irken Lightsaber Covenant Lightsaber by JediMSieer.png|Covenant Lightsaber Covenant lightsaber 2 by jedimsieer.png|Covenant Lightsaber 2 Halo lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Plasma Lightsaber Covenant banshee lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Covenant Banshee Lightsaber Ghost lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Ghost Lightsaber Drute spiker lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Drute Spiker Lightsaber Plasma pistol lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Plasma Pistol Lightsaber Plasma rifle lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Plasma Rifle Lightsaber Elite lightsaber red by jedimsieer.png|Red Elite Lightsaber Elite lightsaber gold by jedimsieer.png|Gold Elite Lightsaber Elite lightsaber blue by jedimsieer.png|Blue Elite Lightsaber Ezra ignites his lightsaber.png|Ezra's Lightsaber LSWFreemaker.png|Rowan's Lightsaber Kyber Saber.jpg|Rowan's Kyber Saber Veronica lightsabers by jnetrocks-d4eopss.jpg|Zack's Lightsabers 4ae2aafddfb5657e1c5c480b7761c949.jpg|Ashley's Lightsaber Tumblr niflkphBt11qe0wclo1 1280.jpg|Empire's Lightsaber Plungers Ca0d4c3af5e2e64b8c0d5f5cb6507a63c15e99e2 hq.jpg|Ezra's is holding Kanan's Lightsaber Image-1436050739.jpg|Darwin's Lightsaber Green lightsaber by shadow ms.jpg|Louise's Lightsaber Kalippe lightsaber by jnetrocks-d4dyzpo.jpg|Nicole's Lightsaber The lightsaber has finished by oirammario12345-d51z2d3.jpg|Nate's Lightsaber Rock76222 preview 7 medium a639c5c056ea47b5558c3641dbd9e980148f4586.jpg|Homer's Lightsaber Gauntlet Tardis lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's TARDIS Lightsaber Sonic screwdriver lightsaber 2 by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber Whosaber by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's Whosaber One handed lightsaber concept 20 by kwik by kwik gambino-d7o6aaf.png|Margaret's Lightsaber Lightsaber concept 1 by blastedhitmowaka-d53uqrl.jpg|Eileen's Lightsaber Category:Weapons